New Girl
by SpikeEdward
Summary: Hermione Granger is the good girl, new to Hogwarts and beautiful. Skylar Klark is the dangerous boy, Slytherin mastermind and sexy.  When Skylar sees Hermione, he's instantly msmorized by her, will he be able to corrupt her or will it be the other way rou
1. Intro

**Authors Note: Welcome guys to my new story, New Girl. **

**Hermione is the new girl at Hogwarts, she meets Skylar Klark, the sixth year bad boy, worse than Malfoy! Her new friends tell her to stay away but she just can't. **

**This is Hermione/OC.**

**Set during Half Blood Prince… Hermione's POV and Skylar's POV**

**

* * *

**

I, Hermione Granger was nervous, no I wasn't nervous, I was crapping herself with fear as I walked through the big doors, with Professor McGonagol and Professor Snape walking next to me towards the Sorting Hat. Girls looked at me with jealously, especially a girl black hair and an ugly face, she was dressed in the shortest school skirt imaginable and the tightest shirt known to man, basically she looked like a common slag in a green uniform. Boys were looking at me as if they wanted to rip of my clothes and fuck me in front of everyone.

I could understand it. I started and ended puberty earlier than most girls. My breast were larger then average 16 year old girls and for a petite girl I had killer, long legs. My hair looked as if i had just been shagged**. **I was curvy but not overly so and my hair was a chestnut brown with blond highlights.

As I was walking I looked around the Great Hall. It was very different from Beuxboutans, it had floating candles and a weather roof. There were four long tables framed with students clothed in Green, Red, Yellow and Blue ties. It was a mixed schools, meaning boys and girls were in the same school.

She wasn't used to all the flirting and kissing that was going on before she came in but she could see that it was nice to be loved or even lusted by someone. She only had experience with the muggle boys her mother set her up with. At one point her mother payed some guy to take my virginity, anyway possible. So, yeah you guessed it, I was raped by a dick who was payed by my mother. Our relationship has never been the same since.

When i finally got to the sorting stool, I sat on it and Professor McGonagol placed the hat on my head.

_"Aaah, Miss Granger," _the hat said, "_you are very brave to be faced with such challenges in your young life, your knowledge is understated even when I say it is brilliant. You are also cunning but detest violence when it is not necessary...I shall put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" _

I was shocked, I didn't even know that I had all those qualities but I'm not going to lie, it felt very good. I walked gracefully towards the cheering faces of the Gryffindor table and sat down delicately next to Harry Potter and his friends Ginny Weasely and Ron Weasely. Of course I've heard of The Chosen One but I honestly didn't get why everyone wanted to be his 'friend' when all they wanted was his money or a higher status on the social ladder. I could instantly tell that Ginny was like that.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasely and my best friend Ronald Weasely but we call him Ron, Your Hermione aren't you?" Harry introduced us and I could literally feel Ronald's gaze linger on my breast which made me a tad uneasy. Ginny just ghared at me then when Harry was loking she smiled to sweetly and waved a bit.

"Yeah, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm from Beuxboutans, I was here during the Trizard Turnament, you did really well shame about Cedric though.." I know I sunded like a bitch but I couldn't help it. I hated Cedric for reasons that were to deep to go into, I wasnt sad that he died just the way he died was unacceptable.

"I don't remember you from then but, hey, your here now what year are you in?" Ginny said a bit bitterly, I could tell that she wanted me to be in her year just so she could ast me saying i'm to young for 'real business'.

"I'm in my sixth year, Ginny, what year are _you_ in?"

"Fourth year," Ginny replied, obviously upset that I was older than her.

"Me and Ron are in fifth year, but heres some advice, stay away from Skylar Klark,"

"Why?" I asked, clearly interested,

"He's very dangerous, worse than the Malfoy family, Snape is his dad and apparently his mother is a whore, sleeps with the first guys who come along. He's a Slytherin and a but of a loner to." I nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

The next mrning at breakfast, we got our timetables. I had double potions with the Slytherins every morning except for the weekend, the I had Charms and etc.

Today's going to be a blast!

* * *

**MY FIRST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SKYLAR'S POV DURING POTIONS AND WE WILL HEAR ABOUT IS STRY. IS HIS MUM REALLY A WHORE AND IS HERMINE AND HER MUM EVER COMING TO BLOWS NCE AND FR ALL, YOU DECIDE. REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO**. **ALWAYS FOLLOW YOUR HEART. PEACE OUT!**


	2. The Meeting

**Hey guys, this is my second chapter to New Girl.**

**I just want to tell you guys that it will be a Weasley BASHING and a slight Potter BASHING/Dumbledore BASHING.**

**WOLFWIFEYO611-GREAT REVIEW, I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT OXO**

**MIONE-JANE-YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! XOXOX**

**TWILIGHT GLEEK-HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER AND YOU'RE A GREAT READER! XOXOXOXOX**

**This chapter will be in Skylar's POV**

**

* * *

**

Hey, I'm Skylar Klark, baddest ass in sixth year and a loner. I have a few mates but that's all they are, never friends or best friends or girlfriend or enemies. The world is my enemy, and Weasley and Potter. It's not just Malfoy that the 'Golden Trio' annoy.

Ginny Weasley is a fucking goldigging, ugly little whore, had to go through half of Slytherin to get to Potter, even then it was either with the brutes or the remaining virgins in the house. Not even Draco 'thinks with his cock' Malfoy would touch the filthy blood traitor. She tried to hit on me once, I laughed straight in her face and said 'the day I fuck either a blood traitor or a Weasley in general, God will turn into a gerbil' she had cried then and pouted thinking it was cute when really it was almost as ugly as the Slytherin's personal whore, Pansy Parkinson.

Ron Weasley isn't really a goldigger but he prefers fame and parties to quiet life and bed. Even with the war going on he continues to disregard everybody' feelings and all that other shit. He was small, thin but he did have some respect for any of his superiors but now that he is older and taller and ganglier and Potter's friend he has no respect for **anyone**. That basically all I can say about him.

Harry Potter, the CHOSEN ONE, THE-BOY-WHO-WOULDN'T-DIE-JUST-TO-ANNOY-EVERY-FUCKING-BODY-ON-THIS-FUCKING-EARTH is the most egomanical modest guy ever to roam this school. He tries to act annoyed by the press and Skeeter and female admirers but it's easy to tell that he is just as much a celebrity as everyone else and he bloody well knows it. He complains 24/7 and if I have to hear one more time that little whiny voice saying 'Voldemort chose ME above everyone else, why? Why the hell do I have to kill him,' just because some people cant bring themselves to say the Dark Lords name doesn't make it fear, it makes them smart.

* * *

I was just about to walk into potions when a petite, curvy, _sexy_ body crashed into me and fell on her cute ass. I looked down an all I saw was a bunched up skirt and curly brown hair.

"Ouch, care to help me please, I think I twisted my ankle..." that voice, that sweet 'innocent good girl' voice did things to me that no other person could, man or woman, girl or boy. I found the girl's hand and pulled her up to my chest slowly, she looked up at me and I could swear on my life that I died and went straight to heaven, well, as close to heaven someone like me can get. She had these amazing chocolate eyes + cute little nose + a puffy set of lips = SEXY INNOCENCE!

"You alright?" I asked, amazed that my voice didn't betray my libido,

"Yeah, I'll be fine...what's your name?" must be a new girl, not to know me. I arrived late at Hogwarts and never saw the Opening Feast, dammit, wish I cared now...

"Skylar Klark, and you, what's your's and your cute asses name?" her eyes widened considerably at my name and she semmed to be looking past me, I turned my head over my shoulder and saw Potter and the two Weasley's running towards us, Fred and George walking slowly behind them.

"Hey before the Golden Threesome come over how about you and I go to Potions with the twins?" I asked quickly, she nodded with a smile and grabbed my hand running into the classroom, Fred and George following chuckling. Before she could go to a Gyrfiindor desk I pulled her to an empty one at the back and whispered in her ear,

"My father teaches this class, just sit down and look pretty, baby, you look smart, you'll figure what kind of teacher he is just by looking at him, anyway what's your name, pretty lady?" she looked so fuckable when she blushed and I made a personal vow to make her blush and see how far down it went.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger,"

"Nice name, can I shorten it or would that be to forward," Hermione, beautiful name really.

"No no, call me anything but Mione, my Mother used to call me that," she looked so cold and angry when she mentioned her mother that I almost felt sorry for her,

"Mya then or babe or baby or sexy?" she laughed, but not just the short _flirtatious _laugh that's totally fake, her laugh was from the belly and it was way more seductive than any short skirt or tight blouses. I put my hand over her mouth when I heard the door open and threw her back into her seat, I almost chuckled when I felt her lick my hand and pulled it away. I noticed Fred and George looking at me with amusement but skeptism and winked at them in response. On with the Potions.

* * *

Just after Potions, I felt Hermione stiffen, we were standing pretty close, I looked at her and saw she was looking at something else, a blonde woman who looked like a washed up actress, caked in make-up, short leather skirt and tight halter top. I looked at Hermione, she ahd tear running down her cheeks, I put my arm round her.

"Who's that, sweetheart?" She looked up like she hadnt seen me at all. It was a bit nerve-wracking.

"That is my...

* * *

**THAT'S MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS THEN JUST REVIEW THEM AND SEE IF I LISTEN!**

****

**REGRET'S ONLY A REGRET IF YOU DIDN'T WANT IT T HAPPEN  
**


	3. Sexy, Rape and Dates

**THIRD CHAPTER GUYS AND DOLLS**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I THOUGHT IT WAS DIFFICULT TO GET INSIDE A MALE'S MIND, BUT I THINK I DID IT ALRIGHT THOUGH**

**I JUST WANT T SAY THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS**

**IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW CAN YOU REVIEW TO ME HOW TO GET A BETA READER PLEASE?**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY ON NEW GIRL:**

_**I was just about to walk into potions when a petite, curvy, sexy body crashed into me and fell on her cute ass. I looked down an all I saw was a bunched up skirt and curly brown hair.**_

_**"Ouch, care to help me please, I think I twisted my ankle..." that voice, that sweet 'innocent good girl' voice did things to me that no other person could, man or woman, girl or boy. I found the girl's hand and pulled her up to my chest slowly, she looked up at me and I could swear on my life that I died and went straight to heaven, well, as close to heaven someone like me can get. She had these amazing chocolate eyes + cute little nose + a puffy set of lips = SEXY INNOCENCE!**_

_**"My father teaches this class, just sit down and look pretty, baby, you look smart, you'll figure what kind of teacher he is just by looking at him, anyway what's your name, pretty lady?" she looked so fuckable when she blushed and I made a personal vow to make her blush and see how far down it went.**_

_**"Hermione, Hermione Granger,"**_

_**"Nice name, can I shorten it or would that be to forward," Hermione, beautiful name really.**_

_**"No no, call me anything but Mione, my Mother used to call me that," she looked so cold and angry when she mentioned her mother that I almost felt sorry for her,**_

_**"Mya then or babe or baby or sexy?" she laughed, but not just the short flirtatious laugh that's totally fake, her laugh was from the belly and it was way more seductive than any short skirt or tight blouses. I put my hand over her mouth when I heard the door open and threw her back into her seat, I almost chuckled when I felt her lick my hand and pulled it away. I noticed Fred and George looking at me with amusement but skeptism and winked at them in response. On with the Potions.**_

_**Just after Potions, I felt Hermione stiffen, we were standing pretty close, I looked at her and saw she was looking at something else, a blonde woman who looked like a washed up actress, caked in make-up, short leather skirt and tight halter top. I looked at Hermione, she ahd tear running down her cheeks, I put my arm round her.**_

_**"Who's that, sweetheart?" She looked up like she hadnt seen me at all. It was a bit nerve-wracking.**_

_**"That is my...**_

_**

* * *

**_"That is my mother," I said shocked, I hadnt seen my mother in weeks, I looked back at Skylar and saw that he was shocked too. I saw that mother was coming over in her high heels and looking really irate.

"Why hello, Hermione dear, what made you think you could run away on me and expect me not to find you?" mother asked acidly, she looked from Skylar to me then back again, "Well, hello there handsome, tell me, what did my daughter do to you to make you enjoy being around her?" Skylar loked put out and looked at me with some sympathy

"She didnt do anyting, I just enjoy being around her, she's kind, fun and sexy as hell so why shouldnt I?"

"I'm just as sexy as her, why dont you come and hook up with me, did you know that she lost her virginity to her brother?" I gasped, looked at my mother then ran of with tears running down my cheeks.

"HERMIONE, WAIT, HERMIONE, COME ON, BABES!" I could hear Skylar running towards me, I tried to run faster but my leg gave out and I fell, a sobbing mess, onto the floor. Skylar arms came around me and held me close to him, running his fingers through my hair and kissing the top of her head. I had stopped crying ages ago but I liked the feel of his rippling swimmer's muscles.

"You wanna go to the Quidditch Pitch and talk for a bit, the Slytherin's are practicing but they wont bother you when I'm around," He said jokingly but it was true. Since he put Vincent Cabbe's head inside a hippogrifs mouth everyone stpped teasing him about his dad and started teasing him about his 'whore of a mother'. Or that was what I was told by Ginny 'the bitch' Weasley.

* * *

The Slytherin's were still flying around when I got Hermione to the stands. I didnt know what exactly happened but I'd be lying if I said that I wasnt disturbed when her mother told me she lost her V-card to her BROTHER, I mean, it's kinky as hell but it's kinda sick too.

We were watching Draco Malfoy throw 3 snitches in the air and race of after them when Mya decided to say something,

"Mother paid him,"

"What?"

"She paid my brother t take my virginity, anyway possible," I could see clearly where this was going,

"He raped you?" She nodded and burst into tears again, I felt overwhelming rage for her brother, vowing that the first time I see him I'll kill him so brutally, he'll wish he was raped instead. I wrapped my arms around Mya and buried my head in her neck.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay, it's over now, no one's going to hurt you with me around okay, baby, your safe,"

"HEY, KLARK, YOUR BIRDS HOT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THE NEW GIRL SO FAST!" one of the Quidditch guys shouted, I did not care for the name,

"OH, PISS OF YOU BASTARD, SHE'S MINE!" Mya looked up at me with an eyebrow raised,

"Yours?" she asked, I pretended to look sheepish, and she giggled a bit before snuggling back into me,

"I don't know, you might have to take me to Hogsmeade before I even think of keeping you," I smirked and whispered in her ear,

"Would you, and your sexy little ass, care to take me as your companion to Hogsmeade so I can give you things you want and then_ give_ you what you _want?"_ I felt her shiver then licked the shell of her ear, she turned her face back to my ear and whispered,

"Since you have such a fascination over my ass, I'll just have to take the lead in Hogsmeade so you can lok at it, I'll even wear the shortest skirt I own,"

"Can you wear the tightest and lowest cut top you own because I'd love to stare at your tits while I'm feeling up your ass?" she giggled and shrugged, then we turned back to the practices with my arm around her.


End file.
